


Ace of Hearts

by Abstractava



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3876094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abstractava/pseuds/Abstractava
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never knew what love was until he found her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

(Your POV)

" Hisoka _,_  "  you breathed, as he kissed the soft spot on your neck. 

He pulled you closer to him, moving his  fingers under the bottom of your shirt, his hands rested on your waist. 

He slowly brought his lips up to yours, softly kissing you with every inch of skin he passed. You moaned in pleasure as his lips met yours and he kissed you deeper,his tongue exploring every inch of your mouth. 

He lifted you off the ground and you wrapped your legs around his waist as he moved to the bed. 

Your lips parted as he gently set you down, and you looked into his gorgeous amber colored eyes.

"C/n, " he whispered.

" I - , I'm in love with you."


	2. Finding You

(Your POV)

 

I woke with a start as the train pulled into the station.

I stretched the stiffness out of your arms as the train came to a rolling halt. A man's voice boomed over a loud speaker as I pulled my long (h/c) hair into a loose ponytail, "We have arrived at Yorknew Station, All passengers please depart." I stood, grabbed my luggage and headed for the train door. 

I walked over to the large maps placed in the center of the station. 

"Hmmm," I mumbled as I searched for the way to the hotel I was supposed to be staying in. 

I had come to Yorknew for the large auction known as the Southernpiece Auction, as my employer had sent me to buy him some rare antique glasswares. 

As it seemed the hotel was not on the map, I turned to leave the station and full force slammed into someone standing behind me, causing the contents of my bag to spill all over the station floor.

"Honestly c/n, you are such a klutz. Way to embarrass yourself. You've been here for what? Three minutes and you're already messing up." I thought to myself as I struggled to pick up my things and stand up. 

"I'm really sorry sir," I managed, looking up at the man. 

"Holy crap he's weird looking." I thought. 

The man had pale skin and dark pink, almost red hair. He had a strong and very masculine jawline, and beautiful amber colored eyes. He wore face paint on his cheeks, on one side was a blue star, on the other was a yellow teardrop. Looking furthermore, I noticed he had an impressively muscular frame and he wore what looked to be a jesters outfit. He was different, definitely weird, but he was still very attractive. 

"Don't worry about it." He said, smiling a weird smile at me. 

I stood up and he put out his hand for me to shake. 

I took his hand and shook it lightly, his grip wasn't tight but I could feel the strength in him. 

"I'm c/n." I said shyly.

"I'm Hisoka" he replied.

We parted hands and I turned to walk away but stopped.

"You wouldn't happen to know where Arc Hotel is, would you?" I questioned. 

Hisoka turned and opened his mouth as if he was about to say something then stopped. 

" I could walk you there, since I'm headed that way as well. Besides Yorknew isn't a safe place to be walking alone in, especially in this part of the city." 

I pondered the the possibility for a moment.

"Hisoka does seem kinda weird but I don't think he's the ' steels women off the street ' kinda weird. And it would be nice to have someone with me, especially in a city like Yorknew." 

" Alright then, let's go " I replied


	3. Options

(Hisoka's POV)

 (C/n) and I exited the station and stepped onto the crowded street. There were too many people on the side walk so we were forced to walk single file, with me falling in behind her because it was the polite thing to do. 

I watched silently as her ponytail gently swayed back and fourth against her back, and I thought to myself quietly.

"It's weird that she would trust me without even knowing me. Most people would be put off by my appearance alone, and I know she can see my aura, so she should've wanted to stay away. She doesn't seem very strong; she probably knows she couldn't win a fight against me. Why would she trust me? given all these facts it just doesn't make any sense. Maybe she sees something that I can't, or don't understand. She's a very beautiful girl and many people world want to take advantage of her immediate trust in people."

I twitched at the thought of someone taking advantage of her, yet I didn't know why. 

We approached the end of the street which came to a dead end.

"Where do we go now ?" (C/n) questioned

" There's path straight through the meadow; It comes out a block away from the hotel." I answered

She gave me a questioning glance.

"Don't worry there's houses on both sides of the meadow, and it's not like I'm going to kidnap you or anything. I couldn't even if I tried." 

We walked through the meadow side by side. 

I looked over at (c/n) and really looked at her.

She had long (h/c) hair that fell into soft, rolling waves and ended just above her waist. She large green eyes with soft flecks of brown dispersed around her iris, and a golden ring around her pupil that made her eye resemble a solar eclipse set onto a emerald sky. Her face was soft and feminine but she had sharper jawline then most women which made her face more aesthetically pleasing to me and her lips were very full and made an almost perfect cupids bow. She was of average height, and was slender but well toned. She was, in my eyes, a very beautiful girl.

We walked along the path in silence for quite some time, each of us taking in the scenery. 

"How long is this gonna take?" C/n grumbled.

"We should be there soon; why do you ask? Getting tired of my company?" I replied 

"More like getting tired in general." She mumbled. 

" We've been walking for forty five minutes and she still doesn't seem suspicious of me." I thought to myself. 

I looked back over to to her but she had stopped walking and was standing in the middle of the path.

"Maybe I thought wrong,"

I started to walk to towards her, expecting her to put up a fighting stance but as I neared, I noticed that she looked pale and her pupils were heavily dilated.

 

Her knees gave out and she fell forward into me.

 

I gently placed her on her the path and looked her over.

She wasn't sweating, vomiting, or bleeding from the mouth so she wasn't poisoned, there's no visible bite marks, bumps, or hives, so it wasn't an allergic reaction or a venomous bite.

As I continued to examine her I began to feel a power radiating off of her; just slightly at first, but growing stronger with every second until it was overpowering me.

 

" _Her aura is so strong, "_ I thought

 

She was very powerful but her aura wasn't dark or menacing like mine. It was soft and embracing like a hug from someone you love dearly, but it was also very serene and tranquil.

Suddenly I was pulled into a dream like place.

The air smelled sweet and there was a thin and lingering mist. I looked at my surroundings; there was large swamp trees on either side of me, and a large pool of crystal clear water, with the silhouette of a woman standing in the center in front of me.

 

"Hello?" I called to her

 

No response

 

"Hello?" I called again, moving towards her.

 

I was being pulled in her direction, unable to stop my feet; then suddenly, just as I was about to reach her I was slammed back into reality.

 

I jumped back from c/n.

 

" _What was that?"_  



End file.
